Seven Guardians
The or Tutorem (Guardians) or fully Septutorem are seven (although the number fluctuates, despite they're must be seven) powerful ninja that as allied with the RNA (Royal Ninja Alliance) that promise to protect the lands of Ninjuka from any sort of dire evil throughout the world; most notably; The End organization. Overview Methodology Members Current *Kamui Drakan (Former leader, bounty of $650,000,000) *Ryu Drauzen (Former leader, bounty of $500,000,000) *Thomas Gaiden (Former leader, bounty of $475,000,000) *Martyr Rayquaza (Former captured defect, former bounty of $475,000,000) *Minato Tatsu Hayabusa (Bounty of $475,000,000) *Bushido Taiatiri (Bounty of $450,000,000) *Nick (Leader, chosen one, bounty of $500m - 1b) Former *Dragus Tyuuda (Revoked) (Possible bounty of $1,500,000,000 if defected) *Titannus Shaouzen (Revoked) (Former bounty of $750,000,000 before joining The End) Relationships Strength History The Seven Guardians were first created by Ryu Drauzen shortly after the Ninja War, due to his belief that should a war such arise again, the Guardians would be able to stop it. Ryu asked his longtime friend and assistant Kamui Drakan to join, to which he humbly accepted. After some soul searching, at a time, Thomas Gaiden of the Elemidomum village received an offer and accepted, as long as he could protect his son and further generations. As Graham Gaiden, Thomas' son refused an offer, Thomas looked to his grandon, Steve Gaiden, however, as Nick at the time was not acting Godkage, Steve refused, stating it could not be a responsibility he could uphold. Thomas then asked Minato Tatsu Hayabusa to join, as they needed a blademaster anyways. Kamui Drakan enlisted his two protoges, Titannus Shaouzen and Dragus Tyuuda to join the Guardians, and the two did, even though Kamui was unaware of their deep schemes. The Guardians needed a seventh and final member; Thomas Gaiden went to Martyr Rayquaza, a ninja elite, who specialized in space warp jutsu. Martyr filled the gap and became the seventh and final member. After many years of peace, Dragus Tyuuda sprung his plan into action and created the bounty organization known as The End. Titannus was responsible for all the creation of subgroupings. After a year of planning, Dragus Tyuuda ignited the biggest conflict known to man, the Ninja World War. Titannus Shaouzen and Dragus went on, defeating many countries deemed hostile and recruited several members to their organization. Kamui Drakan made a sworn pact that he would defeat his two disciples. After much of the battle, Martyr Rayquaza was defeated by Dragus in a duel and captured to an unknown location, which later in the story, Nick would discover this to be Titannus Tower, one of the HQ's of The End. Kamui fought Ryu Drauzen at the end of what he calls Trial of the Final Crusader, where it determines the strongest of the guardians. Kamui made himself leader, and vowed to eliminate his former two students. With the loss of three guardians in total, the guardians became four. Many members had been tried to be recruited, only one was chosen as he had the qualities. Draco Mutok's father, Tetsudo Mutok tried and was of quality to be a guardian, yet Kamui Drakan refused him. His reasons were because Tetsudo was "ruthless" and had brutal qualities much like how Dragus Tyuuda did. Tetsudo would later hate Kamui for the rest of his life. Minato Tatsu Hayabusa taught one of his students, Bushido Taiatiri to become a master bladeswielder. Bushido was the only candidate seen fit, and became the newest guardian, having an attitude unlike Tetsudo. Later on, the guardians fought Dragus Tyuuda and Titannus Shaouzen outside Otoakoa, resulting in a leave of the latter. With this, they underwent intel gathering, leading to a location of where an HQ could be located; Titannus Tower. Nick went into the tower despite Ryu's warnings, believing something was there to help the Guardians. After Titannus defeated Nick, he threw him into a cell. The cell however, had Martyr Rayquaza in it, holding on to dear life. Nick and Martyr tried to think of a way out before their execution. At the nick of time, Thomas Gaiden, Graham Gaiden, and Steve Gaiden came in and freed them, and battled their way out of the tower, blowing half of it up. Titannus retreated, seeing as the tower has no purpose. Martyr Rayquaza was made guardian again, filling in the sixth slot once again. Martyr saw Nick as a potential guardian, and shared Ryu's belief that he would be the chosen to defeat Dragus Tyuuda. Kamui Drakan then offered Nick the chance to beat the Trial of the Final Crusader. Nick complied. Through the harshest battles of his life, Nick completed his hardest trial and became the seventh Guardian, and leader as Kamui saw more bravery and will in Nick than he did in himself. Trivia